


A Simple Misunderstanding

by MakenBabehs



Category: Naruto
Genre: "bitch how do you know", Almost Crack, Crack-ish, M/M, a silly thing, also a fanfic I read said the phrase "kakashi winked", and i was like, because I think it's hilarious, done for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakenBabehs/pseuds/MakenBabehs
Summary: Iruka is getting a mixed message and maybe he's just projecting. He confronts a confused Kakashi. Semi-crack.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Anna this is for you because I'm hilarious.

How anyone in this town could call themselves a ninja was impossible. Kakashi had at least a ten second lead that someone was coming over to interrupt his afternoon nap by the monument by the sound of their hurried and deliberate stomping. 

“Kakashi. We need to talk.” Muttered Iruka seriously, making to lift the copy of Icha Icha off of Kakashi’s face.

Iruka’s grasp was cut short by Kakashi’s hand stopping him at the wrist. “Maa, what about? I have a mission meeting that I’m late for.” 

“Kakashi – you were sleeping.” Iruka replied.

“I said I was late for the meeting, not that I was late enough.” Retorted Kakashi. He sat up and let his book drop from his face into his open hand. “But if you’re going to bother me with genin questions or to complain about my last mission report-“

“Highlighter, Kakashi – it was in highlighter-“

“If you’re going to be a drag go bore Shikamaru.” The Copy Nin deadpanned with a slow blink. “Call me when you’re up for being more fun.”

“Unacceptable!” Iruka exclaimed, arms raised above his head. “Listen - Kakashi you need to stop being so… saucy with me!”

A good ten seconds passed before Kakashi let out a bark of laughter. “Saucy!?” 

Iruka’s head fell in his hands. “Yes! Saucy! You keep saying saucy things and winking at me.” Came his muffled response. 

“I’m sorry, Iruka, but I really don’t know what you mean.”

Iruka raised his head out of his hands and quickly shifted an unbelieving gaze to the other man. “You don’t know what I mean.” 

Kakashi made to stand up and a strong hand pushed him back onto his ass. 

“So last week at the meeting to decide new genin teams? When Anko said that we were practically Naruto’s step-dads? You don’t remember what you said?”

“I don’t know- what did I say?” Kakashi answered with an innocent tilt of his head. 

“You said – ‘nobody informed me’ and then winked at me!” Cried Iruka.

“I don’t know what you’re upset about-“

“And then last time Genma had us all around for drinks you drank from my cup! Gai said that it was a beautiful, youthful, almost kiss?” Iruka said pointedly. 

“And?” 

“And then you looked at me and winked!” 

“I don’t remember that.” And Kakashi’s response was earnest. 

“When you take the last treat at the council meetings? You wink at me every time.” A sharp finger poked Kakashi’s chest emphatically. “When you back out of your classroom volunteer time and I catch you messing around? Wink! When you walk by me in town, hello Winky Winkerton. Don’t even get me started on how you try to seduce your way out of a punishment for giving me your God awful mission reports.”

The Copy Nin was cowering now, dwarfed by the irate Iruka standing over him, poking his chest. “I’m so sorry Iruka, I really don’t know what you mean-“

Iruka screamed. 

A soft hand patted the chest of the despondent ninja. “Iruka – I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cut your tirade short but I have a question." 

“Unless this question is “Kakashi Hatake – giant asshole or huge flirt?” I don’t want to hear it!” Iruka huffed. 

“No, it’s not that – but how do you know I’m winking?”

“What?” 

“You can only see one eye. Unless every time I shut it is a wink I swear I’m not doing this on purpose.”

Iruka froze. “Well!” He said, anger still in his voice, but generously not directed at Kakashi anymore. “Maybe you're just flirting with me so much that you don't even realize it! It could be a serious problem. You should be more concerned. I'll send you to Tsunade with a case of chronic seduction syndrome."

Kakashi stood up in the moment free of Umino’s rage. Casually he dusted off his pants, adjusted his belt and spoke softy, keeping Iruka only in the edge of his gaze. “Do you want me to be seducing you?”

Iruka threw his hands up again and turned all his energy back to Kakashi “Yes! Finally! You asshole!” and reached forward with a hand to grab the stunned man by his collar only to drag him back into a kiss. 

His brain finally catching up with his body, Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask, moving closer to Iruka. His height made Iruka groan. The smaller man had to loop an arm around the neck of the taller man and drag him back down to appropriate kissing height. 

Letting go of Kakashi, Umino Iruka patted a hand on his chest. “Finally. God, you’re such a tease. You’re taking me out on Friday.” And started to walk away.

It wasn’t until the next town council meeting that Kakashi finally got his revenge, when upon finishing a meeting about updating the pre-genin curriculum Tsunade made a comment about teaching the children about reproductive sciences and Kakashi called out for Iruka’s attention, lifted his hitai-ate and called “Iruka would love to teach sex-ed, and he’s damn good at it!” Before slowly winking his sharingan eye. 

Iruka did not find this as amusing as Kakashi did.


End file.
